


The Helpful Assistant

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom Tom, F/M, Fingering, Kneeling, On Set, Orgasms, Staring, Vaginal Fingering, as Loki - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Another smutty one shot…Tom notices an assistant on set can’t keep her eyes off him while he’s filming as Loki. So he asks her to help him out with a little problem…
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	The Helpful Assistant

She couldn’t stop staring at him.

Wrapped up in all that leather and metal… Tall… Strong… Graceful. The way he carried himself, like he owned the entire room and everyone in it. And that was before even getting into character properly.

When the camera was rolling, she was still transfixed on him.

 _Loki_ had to slowly stalk forward towards the camera, one of his daggers in hand. A sly smirk on his face as he used his silver tongue to try and sweet talk his way out of a dilemma.

‘CUT!’ The director called, snapping her out of her daydream.

She tried to calm herself down, but she could feel her face burning up. She scurried around the set, handing out drinks to everyone that requested one. Or whatever they wanted, since she was an assistant to whoever needed her really. 

A firm hand on her shoulder had her halting in her tracks, the panty dropping voice that accompanied it made her swoon.

‘Would you mind helping me with something, darling.’

Swallowing hard, she turned around slowly, to be faced with the metal plate on _Loki’s_ chest. She looked up to find Tom looking down at her softly, but with some mischief twinkling in his eyes. ****

‘Of… Of course.’ She squeaked, trying to ease the blush on her cheeks down. But she had a feeling she was failing miserably from the look of amusement on his face.

She had only spoken to Tom once, a few days ago about the weather briefly, but she had admired him from afar for the past two weeks since she’d been working on set. She almost spilled coffee all over the director once when Tom was giving his great speech to some civilians, about how they craved subjugation. Unknown to her, Tom had noticed the _almost_ accident.

‘Come with me.’ Tom smirked and circled his hand around her wrist, in a gentle yet also firm hold, he guided her away from the set towards his dressing room.

Her heart was going a hundred miles an hour when he took her inside and locked the door behind them. He turned to her and bit his lower lip, eyeing her up and down quite boldly.

‘What uhm… What did you need help with?’ She asked, her eyes skittish as she couldn’t maintain eye contact with him.

Tom took a few large, intimidating, steps towards her, closing the distance between them rather easily. She couldn’t look up at him, she was already trembling with nerves and excitement. As she looked down though, she could see a very prominent bulge hiding in his leather trousers…

He hooked her chin with a finger and raised her head up, making her make eye contact with him.

‘I think you know what _Loki_ wants.’ He growled low, leaning down to capture her lips. Surprising her, but she soon melted into him, letting him take the lead as his tongue dove into her mouth.

Tom smirked against her and after teasing her for a bit, he leaned back slightly. ‘Why don’t you be a good girl and get down on your knees.’ His tone was pure sin, she felt herself flood with arousal already.

Not needing to be told twice, she sank down to her knees on front of him. Tom grinned and stroked her hair softly, his hand slid down the side of her face and he rubbed across her lips with his thumb.

‘Now, open these pretty lips of yours. Let’s put that tongue of yours to good work.’

She clenched her thighs together, sure she was going to cum at this rate without even being touched down there.

Tom made quick work of opening the flap in his trousers, that was so graciously added to his costume because of the long working hours. His cock sprang free and her eyes widened with how impressive he was.

She didn’t wait to be told, or asked, as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his thighs as she took his cock into her mouth.

‘Ohhh yes.’ Tom moaned, head falling backwards while he gripped her hair to take control of her movements.

He fucked her mouth gently at first, mainly letting her go at the pace she wanted. She swirled her tongue around him, hollowing her cheeks now and then too, making more of a suction action. But Tom shuddered and almost lost it when she ran her tongue underneath his tip.

‘Take your God down further. I want to feel you gagging around me.’ He growled, tightening his grip in her hair to force her further down, until her nose was almost pressing right against him. And she did indeed start to gag, but Tom didn’t let her go until she moaned over him, sending vibrations right through his body.

With his cock shoved down her throat, she had no option but to swallow when he came. Not wasting a single drop as he throbbed inside her.

She felt she had died and gone to heaven, getting to give THE Tom Hiddleston a blowjob. In his Loki costume, no less. It was the most erotic thing she had ever done. That was for sure.

But it didn’t end there for her.

She thought she would have to rush off to the bathroom to quickly finger herself to completion because she was SO horny and wet. But as soon as she released his cock with a pop, he hauled her up to her feet and spun her around before pulling her flush against his front. One of his hands went to her neck, holding her in place. His other hand slid straight down her body, underneath her jeans and inside her knickers.

‘Oh my, pet… Your quim is absolutely sodden.’ He said in his best Loki tone, growly and HOT!

He started fingering her with precision, working out quickly what she liked best from the noises she made. Having his extremely large hand around her neck only made it even more pleasurable for her, it was a kink she had no idea she had until that very moment.

But she realised then, that she would do anything he told her to in an instant. She was complete putty in his hands. But then, she had been from the moment she first saw him. And he knew that too.

‘You _will_ cum for me. And don’t hold back, I want to hear your cries of pleasure.’ He whispered into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe as he thrust his fingers deep into her, his thumb rubbing hard on her clit.

That set her off like a rocket as she came, her legs shaking so much she almost collapsed if it hadn’t been for Tom holding her up by her neck and cunt, keeping her against him as she leaned backwards into him.

‘That’s it… such a good girl.’ He hummed, breathing out hard in utter delight.

She completely soaked his fingers, but he wasn’t worried. When he pulled his hand free, he sucked his fingers clean, moaning at her taste.

‘Perhaps after the next take, if you wait here… I should show you why they call me silver tongue.’ He chuckled and slowly licked up the side of her neck, making her shudder.


End file.
